Report 1128
Report #1128 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Putrefaction Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We will tweak the formula downward but we aren't keen on adding more damage types or giving wound protection. Problem: A long time ago, the health drain component of Putrefaction was changed from a static amount to a percentage of health. It made the skill far more costly to use but it was balanced by the fact that it significantly reduced cutting and blunt damage. That is no longer the case since physical damage is not what it once was. This goes beyond PvP, for even in bashing, when it comes to killing things that count, physical damage is almost non-existant anymore, with some exceptions. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the decrease in health drain back to what it once was. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Significantly increase the number of damage types that putrefaction defends against, and decrease the health drain. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the skill so that it also reduces the amount of wounds taken while active, and decrease the health drain. Player Comments: ---on 4/2 @ 04:12 writes: Eight years ago when Putre was changed I understood it. Surge and other factors pushed health totals here far above the range generally found in other realms. Also it was easier to get high level of regeneration here as well, so the scaled health lost prevented the skill from being a straight buff that can be used at all times. Now the game has totally changed the significance of cutting and blunt damage, which has made the cost of Putre far outweigh the benefits. So I support any and all of these solutions. ---on 4/4 @ 01:08 writes: I am willing to support solution 1, but I think we need greater expansion on the other solutions. What works and fits, thematically, for solution 2? The most immediately obvious answers to me seem like they might be poison, excorable, and asphyxiation, if anything. ---on 4/4 @ 03:21 writes: If you want to think about what damage types might fit thematically here is the ab description: By turning your flesh into a semi-liquid, rotting state, you gain some measure of immunity from weapons. This will drain your health away though, so use it with caution. ---on 4/4 @ 15:07 writes: I'm in favor of solution 1, it's short and sweet and leaves putrefaction the way it's intended. I don ---on 4/4 @ 15:07 writes: I don't care too much for putrefaction to reduce wounds or protect against other damage types, it's the drain which is still a killer, and 10% health drain every couple of seconds is pretty severe when it comes to a group fight or even 1 on 1. ---on 4/5 @ 05:44 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 4/5 @ 15:14 writes: I would agree with 1 or 2 as well. ---on 4/5 @ 18:12 writes: Ignore that comment. I put it on the wrong report. ---on 4/9 @ 22:38 writes: Solution 1 sounds okay to me. How much exactly is the reduction on Putrefaction? Solution 3 is definitely a no. The last thing Nihilists or Ur'Guard need is help against warriors. The former already has access to high amounts of hindering (and ectoplasm for goodness sake) and the latter already has access to the best armour in the game. ---on 4/13 @ 22:10 writes: Solution one supported. ---on 4/18 @ 01:45 writes: I'm going to go against the grain here a little bit and say that I don't actually like solution 1. If you put it back to a static drain, it's either going to 1) Not matter for Demigods (with Mercy, l3 regen with artifacts, level 3 hme rune and a Health blessing breaking 10,000+ health), or 2) Be unuseable for anyone but Demigods if it's a large enough drain to matter to those individuals. I mean, if the drain is 500, Mercy would quite handily cover that entirely on its own even before other regens factor in. But a 500-health-per- tick drain would be pretty rough on a Nihilist with 3,000 health. I can support raising the base health drain and reducing the percentage to make it a bit more useful, but I just don't like the idea of making it completely independent of maximum health. ---on 4/20 @ 02:54 writes: Putrefaction based on maximum health is what currently destroys the use of this ability. Once again, physical damage is not what it once was. Nowadays, the drain on a necromancer with putrefaction active currently outways any damage reduced from this ability because of the simple fact that not many damage sources are physical anymore. ---on 4/20 @ 02:57 writes: If the admin see solution 1 as a concern, I'd really like to see solution 2 implimented. Extend putrefaction's damage reduction to all damage types (barring asphyx and psy) and a decrease in the health drain (about 50% of what it currently is)